Once a Streetrat, Always a Streetrat
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Iago bets Sadira she doesn't have what it takes to steal anymore, can Sadira prove him wrong? R/R


DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from "Aladdin." They belong to Disney. I do however own Farasha, who is Aladdin and Jasmine's adopted daughter.

A/N: This story is one I wrote a LONNNG time ago. I wanted to rewrite it. I hope everyone likes the finished product. Also, my friend Kate helped me finish it. And we had fun!

"Once a Streetrat, Always a Streetrat"

"This is a case a fruit froidary, I tell ya. "Call the guards! We're dying!"

"What are you yelling about now?" Jasmine asked as she came out into the garden, Rajah at her heels.

Iago flew over to her and gripped her right shoulder in panic.

You gotta fire that guy!"

"Who? Did you two steal something again?"

"Us? Steal? No way! We're as innocent as newborn kittens."

"Yeah right. What did you two do now?"

"Aw, that hurt!"

"Iago, what did you do?"

"Do? Us?"

"Tell me, or I'll give Rajah his dinner early."

"You wouldn't."

"Care to test me?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"All right. Here's the skinning. We were just hanging around, minding our own business, when the monkey decided to steal Farouk's patience."

"Kind of like what you're' to me?" She asked pointedly.

"Take that back! My mother is not as big as camel!"

Jasmine ignored them. She was used to this.

"Okay. You were saying.." She prompted him.

"I was saying…you really beautiful. IS that new dress?"

"Don't even try it. Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Aw, can't blame a guy for trying. Anyway, we were in the marketplace, minding our own business, when the monkey decided to steal something off Ferouk's cart. And what he stole wasn't even good."

Abu shook his head. HE held up his hands as to show Jasmine they were empty.

Iago gulped.

"Why don't you try the truth this time?" Jasmine suggested.

"The truth?"

"Yes. That thing you have trouble telling."

"Fine. I did it. All right. So sue me! I learned my lesson though. I'm never stealing form him again."

"What were you doing down there anyway?"

"Uh, sight seeing?"

"Oh Rajah!"

Rajah poked his head up from where he was drinking out of the fountain.

Rajah meowed expectantly.

"Come here."

"All right. All right. I won't steal eva again!"

"That's more like it. Now do you think you two can stay out of trouble until dinner time?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"I mean it. Anymore trouble from you, and you wont' be getting your meal ticket."

As Jasmine walked back into palace, Iago grinned.

"I learned my lesson all right. Next time, we try someone's stand."

Abu shook his head in a disapproving way.

"Don't give me that look. You're just as guilty as I am."

Abu shook his head once again. He then threw a toy that Genie had made for Rajah and watched the tiger bound after it.

"Aw, I think I'm gonna be sick " Iago declared. "One fur ball is enough. Now, how to get those pastries tomorrow. We can't go back to Ferouk's stand, not that I would after today. But they're just so good. And with Jasmine pregnant and watching what she eats, not that she has to, we need another way."

Just then, Sadira entered the garden.

"Hey guys!"

"Another way, or another person." With that, he flew over and landed on her shoulder. "Hey kid. What's up? Did I ever tell you how nice that new outfit looks?"  
Sadira narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Can't I just give a good friend a compliment?"

"First of all, we're not good fires. Secondly, whenever you give me anything remotely good, I know you want something. Now spill."

"Uh I don't want anything. Oh all right. Abu and I sort of wanted some pastries that are being set out tomorrow. But we know the princess won't buy 'em. Between you and me, she's a cheap skate."

"Hey! You're talking about my best friend."

"Sorry. Anyway, we needed your help. Ya know? You haven't forgotten, have ya?"

"Forgotten what?"

"The way of streets. You know. Take what you need to survive."

"Right now, the only thing I need to survive is an aspirin. You're giving me a headache."

"Aw, come on. You couldn't' have forgotten that quickly. Besides, we haven't done something together in a long time."

Sadira thought for a minute.

"I can't." She said. "I can't betray Jasmine and Aladdin like that. They've helped me so much. And besides, I haven't had to steal anything in over six months."

"Okay. Fine. If you're chicken…"

Sadira glared at him.

"We'll see about that." She said determinately. "We'll just see about that."

"I thought you'd see my way." With that, he flew off.

During dinner that night, Iago kept throwing Sadira looks that made hr feel uncomfortable.

"All right." Aladdin said after he watched Iago eying their friend for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. "What's going on with you two?"

Sadira shrugged.

"Nothing. Iago's been acting strange all day."

Aladdin nodded.

"Well, that's normal for him." HE then turned his attention to Genie. "Genie, this meat loaf is delicious." He said. "Where did you say you got the recipe?"

"Eden." He replied. "She said Dhandi loves it. She got it form something called Stoffers."

Jasmine glanced over at Sadira's plate and noticed her firmed hadn't touched much.

"Are you all right?" She asked. "You've hardly touched your food."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I ate a lot at lunch today." She said honestly.

"You gotta come with us next time, Jas." Genie told her. "That buffet is amazing."

Jasmine smiled warmly at him.

"I'll take your word on that." She said.

Genie turned into a game wheel just then.

"Yes, the Princess wants to buy a vowel."

"Hey, I'll buy one." Iago said.

Sadira nudged him hard.

Later that night, Sadira lay awake. She was having a hard time falling asleep. She thought she knew why, but she was trying to ignore the voice in her head telling her that this was a bad idea.

She knew Iago's plans rarely ended well for the other person involved.

Just then, Sadira heard a distant rumble in the sky. They hadn't had a thunderstorm in a really long time.

She then heard her niece, Farasha, calling for Jasmine.

Once Sadira was certain that someone was taking care of the little girl, she rolled over and tried to sleep.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later, that she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey." Jasmine said softly as she came into the room. "What are you doing awake?"

Sadira shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't sleep I guess."

Jasmine sighed.

"Me neither."

"I heard Farash calling you."

Jasmine nodded.

"She's okay now. It's not her. The twins are keeping me awake."

"Did you have Genie check you over?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. He already checked. They're healthy."

Sadira nodded.

"That's good."

"So back to you. Is anything bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"No. Really, I'm fine."

"Is it about your parents?" Jasmine asked gently.

Sadira shook her head.

"No. I promise. I didn't really even know them enough to miss them."

Sadira had found out two months ago that her parents had died the year before. She hadn't known until Iago stumbled upon the information while trying to get other information.

"Well, just try and get some rest. I'm gonna head back to bed myself before Aladdin sends a search party for me. Night."

"Night."

After Jasmine was gone, Sadira sighed heavily and tried her best to drift off…

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" She said in a loud whisper as they stood just outside of the marketplace as it came to life.

It was nearly is in the morning and the sun had just risen above the clouds.

"Are you chickening on me?" He asked.

"No. But you owe me for this."

"Do you except IOU's?"

"Whatever. Just be prepared to pay me back big-time."

"Sure." He said smoothly.

Just then, they saw Hamar setting up his stand.

They also saw Wahid posing to steal as well.

"Well, looks like he beat us to it." Sadira said.

"Not so fast." Iago demanded. "Are you gonna let that puny nine-year-old show you up?

"What do you mean? He needs that food. I don't. And you certainly don't."

"Need is such a strong word.. I refer to think of it as a healthy desire."

"I have a healthy desire to strangle you right now."

"You wouldn't."

"Let's just say if I had my staff, you'd be an hour glass again."

"Shh, now's our chance."

"Our?"

"Oh, sorry. I meant your chance."

It was then that they caught sight of a girl a little younger than Dhandi standing a little ways away from the one of the stands. She had brown eyes and the same color hair as Jasmine.

The two watched as Dhandi approached the little girl and pressed something into her hand. She then led her away and in the direction of the palace.

"Oh great! We're dead!"

"Stop being over dramatic. We haven't done anything yet."

"Oh right."

Just then, Iago saw a window of opportunity.

"All right. When I count to three, go. 1, 2, 3!"

As Sadira ran to swipe her prize, she felt a course of adrenalin go through her. It was like getting back on a bike after not riding it for a while.

The only problem was, she had forgotten how tiring it was sometimes.

As the sound of Hamar's yells and demands for them to come back faded away, Iago grinned as they rounded a corner.

"We did it!"

Sadira gave him a look.

"We didn't do anything."

"Right. You did it! I told you ya could."

Sadira shrugged as she held the stolen pastry in her hand.

"Once a streetrat, always a streetrat." She replied.

THE END


End file.
